1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium mounting mechanism mounting a medium and a recording apparatus including thereof.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus exemplified by a facsimile, a printer or the like, a sheet cassette which accommodates a recording sheet as a recording medium, a sheet feed tray provided at a rear portion of an apparatus, an automatic document feeder (ADF) in a scanner or the like is provided with an edge guide which regulates an edge of a sheet. The edge guide is provided to be slidable in a width direction, a length direction or the like of a sheet. The edge guide is positioned to an optimal position corresponding to a size of a sheet by a user and regulates the edge of the sheet at the position (JP-A-2009-73573 and JP-A-2009-73575).
The edge guide is guided by a guide groove formed on a bottom surface of a cassette. That is, a portion of the edge guide is inserted into the guide groove and accordingly the edge guide is guided by the guide groove.
Here, in order to prevent the edge guide from falling out, various structures may be employed in which a leading end of the portion of the edge guide being inserted into the guide groove (hereinafter, the portion is referred to as “insertion portion”) is formed to be wider than the width of the guide groove, the guide groove is deformed in a widening direction to have the insertion portion inserted therein, and the insertion portion is engaged with the back surface of the cassette.
Here, considering the easiness of the insertion of the insertion portion into the guide groove, it is preferable that the width of the insertion portion be slightly wider than the guide groove. In this case, however, a catch amount after the insertion becomes small, and thus the insertion portion may easily fall out. On the other hand, when the width of the insertion portion is excessively wider than the guide groove, the insertion property is degraded and, depending on the case, the guide groove or the insertion portion may be damaged.